Answers
by BluAyu
Summary: Kaidoh is so determined to figure out more about his senpai. It's a challenge it's something that he's curious about. But there's one thing Kaidoh doesn't know aboit his senpai. Will get the answers? InuiKaidoh


_**Answers**_

**_-BluAyu _**

**_Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belonging to me? Pfft.. I wish!_**

_Strange-ness comes in many forms. It's something that someone can't change about their selves no matter how hard they try. It's just them. And it's something that people grow to love about a person._

Kaidoh did not get Inui one bit. Of course his senpai had been one of those people who were always hard to read. Always. He hid his emotions as well as he hid everything else. His eyes. His data. What was in those foaming versions of his juices that were ungodly colors. Kaidoh had no idea why he wanted to figure everything that makes his teammate click. It was just something he found that he should figure out for the sake of curiosity.

Kaidoh had to come up with a plan. Something sneaky. Some brilliant that Inui would never think of him doing. It would take a lot of thinking and planning. Something brilliant to snatch away Inui's notebook and maybe just take a peek of what Inui wrote in there.

Maybe when Inui was playing tennis he could just take a look. Yes. That's what Kaidoh would do! Inui would be too distracted to even notice him looking in it!

So during practice Kaidoh found that this would be his plan. And like the world was on his side Inui was paired up to play a tennis match with Fuji. Perfect. Inui-senpai would surely be distracted enough by playing a game with the tensai. Kaidoh sneakily and slowly moved away from the crowd watching the game begin to find Inui's green notebook unguarded on the bleachers.

Kaidoh let out a nervous hiss and he edged toward it and glanced at his senpai. Still distracted. Kaidoh flipped the cover open and turned a couple of the thin white lined pages. Calculations on tennis. Then calculations on the regulars. Then it got stranger. Calculations how many LIZARDS he placed in his newest juice of who would pass out first. How much chicken blood he had to let set before he could add it.

Kaidoh paled. And then turned to the last page.

"_For those of you who've looked into this notebook, too bad. You've gotten a hold of a fake copy of my notebook. Better luck next time! -I.S." _

Kaidoh hissed and rolled his eyes. He should have known it wouldn't have been that easy. His eyes went over to looking at Inui who now was playing with a grin on his face. It was offical. Inui knew him well and had expected it.

The game finished soon after and Kaidoh walked away only to find a hand on his shoulder.

"You're quite sneaky Kaidoh. But too predictable," Inui whispered into his ear.

Kaidoh jumped from his the data genius being so close and blushed madly.

"I'll figure out one day! One day I'll know what makes you click! It's only right for me to know!" he snapped.

Inui only chuckled and shook his head as his amused.

"If you're so desperate to figure out what makes me 'click' as you so call put it why couldn't you have just asked?" he asked.

Kaidoh looked away down at the ground and bit his lip.

"You wouldn't have just told me Inui-senpai. You're secretive about everything," he answered.

"Oh I am now? I wouldn't be too secretive and closed about something to you Kaidoh. You should know better," Inui said.

"Fine! Then what data do you have on me! You're constantly around me writing! Are you...?" Kaidoh's voice trailed off and he blushed even more. _Are you always thinking about me like I do about you? _

There was a silence for a second.

"I'll tell you as soon as practice is over," Inui answered shortly before walking away. Kaidoh was left there staring like an idiot.

"Hm, interesting. Inui must trust you a lot Kaidoh," a silky smooth voice said. Argh! What was up with his senpai sneaking up on him and scaring him like that!

"He's full of it Fuji-senpai," Kaidoh answered.

Fuji laughed.

"Oh? You seem disappointed," he said teasingly.

Kaidoh made a small 'hn' as if he were annoyed.

"Is it because it's not going to be a challenge to figure out about what your senpai thinks about you?" Fuji prodded.

"Maybe."

"You should be honored that he'd tell you Kaidoh. He might give you the biggest piece of information ever. Something that may change your life and your way of looking at things," Fuji continued.

Kaidoh glanced at the azure eyed beauty curiously.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled, "You'll see. You'll see. You both are quite predictable. Tell me how everything works out Kaidoh!"

And with that Fuji disappeared off somewhere. Probably to hint for Tezuka-buchou.

_Something that will change my life...and my way of thinking? _

They walked in silence down the crowded sidewalks in their school uniforms. Both of them blended in perfectly with the crowd of students. It wasn't until they were at Inui's apartment that Inui spoke to him.

"Everyone is gone. Make yourself at home," he said before unlocking the door and taking his shoes off at the doorway. Kaidoh did the same and followed Inui into the living room of the apartment.

"Sit," Inui ordered. Kaidoh did without a word uttered.

Inui sat down with him and shakily took Kaidoh's hand into his own.

"S-Senpai!" Kaidoh exclaimed trying to pull his hand away but Inui wouldn't let it go.

"Please don't push away," Inui said.

"What the hell Inui-senpai! Let go of me!" Kaidoh shouted out as the older male decided that he was going to cling onto his arm.

"If you'd relax I wouldn't have to cling Kaidoh!"

Kaidoh sighed and slumped down on the couch squirming.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Kaidoh I figured out something recently. Something that's unavoidable," Inui said.

"What do you mean?" Kaidoh asked...

Inui despite his eyes being hidden by those damned glasses looked nervous and his hand tightened around Kaidoh's own.

"Kaidoh I... I figured out that I love someone very much. And I can't stop thinking about this person for even a minute! He drives me crazy! I can't take data right because of him, I can't eat too spicy, bitter, or sweet of foods because I think to myself that if..."

So Inui-senpai was in love. Figures. He was acting really geeky about admitting who this person was and how his feelings were.

"If what Senpai?"

"If I got a chance to kiss him...he wouldn't be able to stand the taste of me due to what I've ate," Inui answered pushing his glasses up. Something he only did when he was serious, nervous, or plain scary.

Kaidoh almost laughed. Inui was so deep when he talked about his feelings. He didn't sound like a robot when he talked about such things!

"You worry too much. Can't you just tell who ever it is?" Kaidoh asked.

Inui smiled softly.

"I could, but he'd hit me. He call me a idiot. He wouldn't want to train with me ever again. Our doubles partnership would be over. I wouldn't be able to be this close to him as I am now," he whispered snuggling into Kaidoh a little more.

Kaidoh's eyes widened. Inui had be vague but Kaidoh had always been a careful listener since well...the date incident.

"You...You like me? WHY!"

"Because I do. Do I need a reason Kaidoh?" Inui asked.

"I'm not good enough for you Inui-senpai! We're a year apart. You're better at tennis than I am. You're way smarter than I am, and you're probably going to get somewhere far in life! Why would you..." Kaidoh started rambling.

And then Inui kissed him as if to tell him to shut up.

"I love you Kaidoh Kaoru. Nothing will change that. Ever," he murmured caressing Kaidoh's cheek.

"I-I like you too... But I don't get it..." Kaidoh said.

"Mn, you're too paranoid about the future and not now. I'll take care of everything Kaoru. I will take care of you forever. I will always be there to hold you and love you. I swear it," Inui promised.

Kaidoh snorted.

"That's cheesy Senpai," he said lightly smacking Inui on the arm.

"I'm a cheesy person," Inui answered hugging Kaidoh.

"I'll figure out one day what makes you like that. And don't tell me! It's not a challenge if you tell me!" Kaidoh snapped.

Inui laughed and petted Kaidoh as if he were a kitten begging for attention.

"I wasn't going to have it any other way," he said kissing Kaidoh again.

Kaidoh would let everything fall into place. He didn't need answers and explanations just yet.


End file.
